FRF channel
FRF Channel (was Former known as USAnime Fox Channel) is an American cable television network owned by Turner Broadcasting which primarily airs animated programming. The channel was launched on 2004. It was served as a 24-hour outlet for animation properties from the Turner Broadcasting libraries and was all-ages-oriented, but now the channel serves as a platform for the up & rising animation medium with various programmes catering to both adult and child audiences respectively. The network features myriad stylistically-variable animated and live-action shows, including original programming, syndicated shows, and Japanese anime, generally with minimal or no editing for content. The programs featured on USAnime Fox Channel original series and other series are geared toward an 18+ audience, in contrast to the originally all-ages daytime programming on Cartoon Network. Programming Original Series *Project Psychic (2004 – 2007) *Ben 10: Reloaded (2008 – 2009) *Totally Spies: Dead Swords (2009 – 2010) *Red Garden: Butterflies No Fear (2009 – 2011) *Static Shock X (2009 – 2011) *Dragon Phantom (2007 – 2010) *Eye Numbers (2009 – 2011) *Ryoji (2008 – 2010) *Ben 10: R-Evolve (2009 – 2010) *Totally Spies Warzone (2010) *RadioGates 915 F.M. (2009 – 2010) *Ben 10: Voltex (2010 – 2011) *Project Salvation (2010 – 2011) *Scooby-Doo Meets...? (2007 – 2012) *Drake and Josh go to College (2009 – 2011) *Under 18 No Fear (2007 – 2010) *The Star Story: Tear of the Lost (2013 - 2014) *Project 7 Zone: The Animation (2014) *The Star Story: Night of Malta's Blues (2015) *Destiny Quest: Over the Distance (2016 - 2017) Original Movies *U.S. Agents of Goverment (2006) *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008) *Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) *RadioGates 915 F.M.: The Movie (2012) Current Programming Current Series *Dark Light (2007 – 2008) *Vengeance (2009 – 2010) *Young Avengers: Next Generations (2009 – 2011) *Cory Back in the House (2009 – 2012) *Kappa Mikey Extreme Seasons (2009 – 2011) *Watchmen: Black Rorschach (2010 – 2013) *The Titans (2010 – 2010) *Dark Light Alexa (2010 – 2011) *South Park Evolution (2010 – 2011) *Kappa Mikey Update Service (2011 – 2014) *Harvey Birdman Back in Business (2010 – 2014) *GameSaber (2010 - present) *FRF Rangers (2011 - present) *Red Garden Girls (2011 – present) *Megas XLR: SMASHDOWN! (2011 – 2014) *Bob 10 (2011 – 2013) *Ben 10: The Kizugirls Journey (2011 – 2012) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012 - 2014) *Kamen Rider Spades (2011 – 2014) *Archies Persona Exes (2013 - present) *Dark Light Next (2013 - 2014) *Lawler-RPG: The Anime (2013 - 2014) *Harmony Unleashed: A New Beginning (2013 - present) *John's Beginning the Animated Series (2014 - present) *Lawler High (2014 - present) *Vengeance (2014 version) (2014 - present) *The Star Story: Tears of the Lost (2014 - 2015) *Dia de los Muertos (2014 - present) *Rap Battle Contest (2014 - present) *Lawl Reboot (June 4, 2014 - present) *Jaime Maussan and the secrets of the Aliens (2014 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh RX (2014 - present) *Atomic Betty X Total Drama (2012 - 2014) *No More Anarchy Series (2015 - present) *Hectare Gals Forever (2017) *Destiny Quest: King of Kings (2018) *End of Witchcraft: Story of Bradley Slaughter (2019) *The Charming Factor (2019) Current Movies *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) *Bang Bang Cowboy (2001) *The Adventures of Sana-Chan (2003) *Samurai Battle (2007) *Italian Superhero (2009) *The Frost Snow Monster (2010) *Bang Bang Cowboy - The Return of the Cowboy (2011) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Ben 10: The Kizugirls are back! (2013) *Punch Time Explosion Movie (2013) *Ben 10: Omniverse Movie (2014) *The Frollo Movie (2014) *The Star Story Extra: Nova Star (2014) *Origin of Order (2015) *Overwatch Movie (2016) *Calamity Trigger: The Movie (2016) *Fighting Tournament: The Movie (2017) *Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2018) *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) *Last Survivor: The Movie (2019) Shows on Hiatus/Canceled *Detective Victor (2010) Canceled *Reaper Reborn (2009 – 2011) Canceled Upcoming Series *Mega Man: Rebooting the Robot *Adventure Time DX *Star Fox Anime *Sky's World: Animated *Dark Light Combat *High Kingdom Academia (Anarchist Roulette) *Spades and Highway (Anarchist Roulette) *Lucky Solitaire (Anarchist Roulette) *Arcade World (Anarchist Roulette) *Ghost of the Multiverse (Anarchist Roulette) *Specter Knight (Anarchist Roulette) Category:Tv program Category:Channels